


A Little Practice

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Partial Nudity, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker finally have some time to themselves without the risk of interruption.





	

 

It would have been much more difficult for them to do this if it weren't for the fact that Thornstriker's brother and sister-in-law were out of town buying supplies in the town over and Bloodshed happened to have access to a dormitory room with no one else that could barge in on them.

 

Yes, it was very difficult to be helping the other masturbate in a dormitory room in the Ogre Army's barracks if anyone could just come in at any time.

 

"B-Blood-!  Mmhh~!"

 

"It's okay, it's okay... Let me make you feel good."

 

They had little clothes on.  Bloodshed was only in his loose night pants and Thornstriker was in one of his old tunics.  Each were pushed down and pulled up respectively to allow their significant other to touch them in a very pleasing manner.

 

"I-I can't... B-Bloodshed, I can't-"

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

 

"O-Oh~ no, no, i-it's just... my hand."

 

"Here," Bloodshed moved a bit to situate them better, allowing Thornstriker to reach his bigger-than-average cock with her other hand to give the other a rest.

 

"S-Sorry-"

 

"It's alright... Hph... It still feels so-!  Fuck, that feels good."

 

"Mmmm~"

 

It took another minute of gentle, firm rubbing to make her cum on his fingers.  Thornstriker did her best to keep pumping his cock as she shivered and collapsed against the pillow from her orgasm.

 

"Hah-!  Hah~"

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Y-Yeah," she answered softly as she paused her hand.  But it was only because his hand had moved to join her and help get him off faster.  She quickly began to move her hand faster with his as she helped jerk him off maybe two, three minutes later.

 

Sighing in relief, Bloodshed wiped off his hand on his pants before he reached over for his handkerchief to wipe off his lover.

 

"D-Did I-?"

 

"You did good.  With a bit more practice, you'll be able to stroke me off without hurting your wrists."

 

Blushing, Thornstriker welcomed his kiss as he pulled her closer.  Despite the need for more, they were both tired and they needed to sleep.  They would have to get up early tomorrow to sneak her out and back to her house before anyone saw her.  And well before her brother came back home.

 

"I love you."

 

She blushed at the words, agreeing with him back with a small kiss as he tucked them into the sheets.  Despite their confessions and... engaging in this sort of thing, she was still too shy to admit the same to him.  At least after they did this.

 

But she knew he knew she loved him back.  And that he knew he didn't need words to know that.

 

All it took was her hug that held them close while they both fell into slumber to get that powerful message across.

 

END


End file.
